China Voices Script Suggestions
Infantry Vehicles Serpent Light Tank --Crj400 05:39, 29 June 2012 (UTC) Male, lots of 's' words. Produced Serpent, sliding in. Selected Sir? Stop staring. Signal stable. Standing steady. Speak your strategy. Movement Sure. Sequence set. Slick and speedy. Splendid. Strategic. Attack Move Scanning. Searching for skirmish. Shoot and scoot. Starting search. See them soon. Attack Strike! Shoot! Shoot! Shred those suckers! Soldiers spotted! Sublimating! Damaged Somewhat scared. Seek sanctuary! Sir? Small snafu. Still sanguine. Safeguards still sustained. Death Sh... Secondary Sneaking silently. Surprise. Stealthing Serpent. Sly and slippery. Surreptitious. Nian Tank --Crj400 11:57, 23 January 2012 (UTC) Male. Friendly, irreverent. Tendency to lapse into Mandarin, especially for more... colourful phrases. Produced Nian, nian, nian... Selected Ni hao ma? (How are you?) (Quietly) ta zhege dairuomuji de lian... (fake happy) Command! (his/her stupid face...) Command! Hey, command! Shen me? (What?) Command! Hi! Wei? (Hello?) Movement Xaoxin! (Careful!) Move it! Zou le, Zou le. (I'm going, I'm going.) Wuliao si le... (I'm bored out of my skull...) Let's see the sights! Attack Yangguizi! (Foreign devil!) Wo tamade zou si ni! (I'll beat you to f***ing death!) Ni quanjia siguangguang! (May your lineage die out!) Ready to zap! Blow them away! Attack Move Rang yi xia! (Out of my way!) Huogai daomei (you'll deserve what you're about to get) Zap anyone you see. Anyone else around? Guns and engines are functional. Damaged Ni gan shenme? (What are you doing?) Zazhong! (B*****d!) Wo cao ni! (F*** you!) Shenjingbing! (Psychopath!) Chumen bei che zhuangsi! (Go get run over by a truck and die!) Death Cao! (F***!) Secondary (On) More power: always good. Guan lichang! (Force fields off!) All power to the engines! Secondary (Off) Shields: good idea! Da kai lichang! (Force fields on!) Shields up! Rooster Pull Tank --Crj400 10:00, 9 June 2012 (UTC) Female, Bored and disinterested outside of battle. Produced Rooster here, ready for battle! Selected Why am I doing this? Clone here. Not doing anything. Bored now. PLEASE let me do something. Movement Like a chicken without a head. Just running in circles. And the point of this is? Does this involve rayguns? No? What's wrong with here? Attack Move Maybe I'll be lucky. Gotta be someone to kill. Battlefield? Somewhere? Anywhere? Come out, wherever you are... Hey! Come get me! Attack Down to Earth! Anchoranchoranchor got it! This is what I signed up for! Get some! Plane, meet ground. Damaged Hey! Get back here! Stupid shields! Yeah you better run! Get off me! This is starting to get fun! Death Hold together, you piece of junk! Secondary (Verteron On) More power! This is more like it! Ramp it up! Verterons engaged! All power to the beam! Secondary (Verteron Off) Shut them off! Verterons disengaged. Safety has some merit. I don't need verterons. Reduce power! Reduce power! Mantis War Walker --Crj400 08:21, 27 June 2012 (UTC) FEED ME, SEYMOUR! Produced ULLA! Selected We're not Martians. Big. Green. Bad. Yeah? Tripods are always stable. Movement Sure! Oh yeah! Let's go, boy! Believe it, baby! Tell it to the space marines. Attack Move Take me to their leader. Nice planet. I'll take it. (Siren Wailing) Do not run! We are your friends! Attack How's this for first contact? I'm a mean, green mother from outer space! You're in trouble now, boy! A lotta you deserve to die! Ha ha! Death Oh, Sh.... Secondary I got neutron bombs and I'm using them! Bye-bye! Nothing will ever grow! Lethal to life! Neutron time! Aircraft Naval Units Category:Voices